Order Meeting  Sequel to Punished
by MissMoony97
Summary: So This is the second part to punished, What happens when Remus and Sirius return to the order meeting. ;D M Smut! Slash!


**A/N This is the sequel to the one shot I wrote called Punished :') , this sequel is based during the order meeting after Remus and Sirius have urmm.. their fun :/ So anyway here we go, please review me the feedback makes me happy in my panties ;D **

_The Order Meeting._

Sirius strode into the room a smug smile spread across his handsome face, his cheeks were slightly pink and his lips were swollen, anyone could see what he had been up too and if you didn't you were one naïve Sirius loving girl. He walked towards the chair which was next to James' he smiled when James gave him the "You and Moony have been shagging again" look.

When Remus entered the room he was somewhat not as dignified and graceful, he was walking slowly as if he was in pain his clothed messed up and crumpled on his too thin body, his hair was all over the place and lips bitten and swollen. He walked or as most people would call waddle to the nearest chair as he didn't look like he could manage to get to his usual seat next to Lilly. He smiled an awkward smile and cast his eyes to the floor to hide his shame.

Unfortunately the chair he occupied was next to none other than Severus Snape, the greasy haired man looked at Remus with disgust and tried to move as far as possible without everyone noticing.

"Well, Lupin don't you look a little flushed, enjoyed yourself did you" Snape droned over the quite mummers of the other order members, Remus looked up and was about to say something when Sirius cut in.

"Yes Snape, he did enjoy himself, so did I and do you want to know what I think, I think you are wishing it was you" Sirius smiled showing off his pearly white teeth unlike Severus' yellow and cracked teeth.

Severus stood up once Sirius had finished bringing the attention of the other order members to the argument "Ha, you wish Black, I'm not like you I don't get turned by fucking a monster, a mean Jesus he's not human its wrong" Severus laughed when Sirius knuckles turned white with strength as he grabbed onto his wand.

"Take that back you bastard " Sirius screamed in a near hysterical way, sometimes you really knew he was a Black.

Just as Sirius was about to attack Dumbledore entered the room his eyes glowing with the sparkle which could not be explained "Now, come now gentlemen we need to discuss urgent matters" He looked at Sirius when saying this knowing that Severus would already be seated right now.

As the order meeting started Remus relaxed slightly sighing as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, Sirius really spanked his arse hard, hmm.. on that thought Remus was growing harder by the second. It wasn't until he felt something press against his prostate did he remember the butt plug which was firmly lodged in his arse hole. He shifted and looked at Sirius silently begging him to stop this now or make an excuse so he can take it out.

Sirius was sat on the opposite side of the room to Remus, he started smirking when he saw his long time boyfriend shift and stare at him with aroused eyes. He murmured a spell under his breath and that's when his boyfriend stared moving a lot , noticeable a lot as all the order members were staring and asking him if he was okay, oh yes he was okay , he was more than okay he was in fucking heaven.

Remus was staring at Sirius again and that's when it happened, a moan tore itself from his throat he covered it with his hand, his face flushing a bright red he stood up and ran out the room, well toddled really since his arse was still burning like a bitch in heat he reached the bathroom and locked the door, he pulled down his pants and desperately tried to get the butt plug out, with no luck.

Sirius watched as Remus ran from the room his face in hands he heard the bathroom door slam and lock, shit. He was brought back to reality when James kicked his shin and demanded to know what Sirius done, being the truthful person he was he spilled all, to the whole order, oh how Moony well get of this for months. He stood up and walked out the room ignoring the outraged and horrified shouts especially from Minerva McGonagall his old teacher and head of house. He ran up the stairs two at a time and knocked on the door.

"Moony, it's me please open the door, I can take it out if it's too much for you to handle" He smirked knowing Remus would keep it in just to prove Sirius wrong. The door swung open and Sirius stepped inside locking it behind him, he was about to speak when he found himself pushed against the wall in the bathroom, the tiles cold on his flushed skin.

"You know what this has done, do you have any idea how fucking hot I am for you right now" Remus whispered harshly into Sirius ear. Sirius groaned when Remus nipped playfully at the lobe.

"Moony, oh fuck- I'm going to fuck you though the fucking wall" Sirius moaned and grabbed Remus' rock hard cock. Remus moaned and bent over inviting Sirius inside.

"You know you look so fucking sexy, all prepared for my cock, you love cock don't you, you would do anything for my cock" Sirius said while palming his own hard and leaking dick through the his leather trousers.

"Oh god- I would do anything for it , I would kill for your big hard cock, inside me" Remus moaned when Sirius slapped his already painful arse.

"Well then go down stairs and explain why you ran away, and I want the truth, then you can come back up here and get my cock, understood" Sirius smirked again, oh how this game they played made him so happy.

Remus looked angry but stood up and got dressed, he would do anything for Sirius, his master and if humiliating himself meant cock, he would do it…

**A/N DUH DUN DUH! I Know I'm evil but I like letting you wait Mahwah! Well anyway as you can guess the last part will be a hardcore sex scene- just warning, please review I would love you forever! Many happen returns ;D Oh and the other stories I am writing, don't worry I have not abandoning them, I am hoping to get a few chapters up next week! But I will really try if I get at least 5 reviews on this! ;D Mwhaha anyway Bye! xD **


End file.
